Cue Sigh
by multiply014
Summary: Search "My boyfriend and I were coworkers and we let management believe we are a new office romance". [CoAi] [ShinShi]
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Very short piece (with tons of author's notes XD) on a prompt given to me by kyuu, one of the lovely people in the CoAi Discord server! The prompt is from a confession in which a couple hides their relationship in the office where both of them have been accepted for work. Just search "My boyfriend and I were coworkers and we let management believe we are a new office romance" XD_

* * *

 **Cue Sigh**

 _Search "My boyfriend and I were coworkers and we let management believe we are a new office romance"._

The lab is quiet, except for the constant clicking of keys and mouse clicks, and the quiet whirring of machines. At odd times, a clink of metal joins in the white noise. When the woman, Miyano Shiho, types, her bracelet tinkles against her desk. And, when it does, she frowns-she'd usually smile, but if she did right now, she can just imagine the smug look on the face of that one detective who gave her the trinket.

She doesn't really have to imagine, though. Sneaking a peek to her left, she finds the detective, Shinichi Kudo, leaning against her table with that smug look on his face, eyes focused on her bracelet. And, of course, he notices her looking, making him smile wider.

She trains her eyes back on her monitor. She says, "Aren't you busy, Kudo-san?"

He replies, "Yeah, I'll be leaving in a few minutes."

"Take care, then."

"Will do."

He straightens up his posture and adjusts his clothes. He prepares to leave, but before doing so, greets everyone with a resounding, "Good job today, everyone!"

The moment the door closes behind him, Shiho's colleagues swivel their chairs towards her, all of them with those knowing looks on their faces. Her direct superior breaks the tension with a squeal, "He totally likes you!"

Collective squeals from the women and hoots from the men go off, and Shiho sighs.

Of course, he likes me. He's my boyfriend. Not that any of you know. Or would know.

She replies, though, "My table's just the one closest to the door."

"Right, of course, anything you say, red-faced dear!" More squeals. Laughter.

If Shiho could combust spontaneously, she would. She thinks, at least Shinichi isn't here to see. She sighs inwardly this time. She shouldn't have suggested to hide their relationship. If only she knew how much this lab craves for workplace romance!

She counts off the days in her head. Just two more weeks of this teasing...

She hopes they can keep the secret until then.

But, for sure, she'll tell him later that hovering over her is not helping them any! In fact, maybe she'll mail him now...

* * *

 _A/N I'll be very busy in the following months… But I'll still be posting a fic on the 27th of October! (Cookies for you if you know why! ...Though do people still give virtual cookies? XD) The fic is done, but the date is important! XD _

_I'll try to read reviews (since I haven't done so for ages! Thank you, lovely reviewers! You keep me writing! :D), and I do hope I could find the time to write your requests! :D_

 _In the meantime, if you could read (and review!) Momo Cicerone's fics, that would be perfect! I'm sure it will be a treat for her as much as it is a treat for you, dearest reader!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** _A very, very, very late birthday gift from me to me, hahaha!_

 _To the people who've given my works favorites/kudos, thank you for the silent appreciation that never fails to make my day. To the people who've given me reviews, oh no, I can't even begin to express how grateful I am. If not for your kind words, I don't think I would have stayed and written for as long as I have._

 _Fair warning, though: this work, and this chapter especially, is very different from what I usually write, ha ha ha! Indulge me just this once? **CatherineDuchessofVineyard** , I hope you enjoy this! Despite how it turned out, I tried so, so hard, really!_

 _ **Cessaire** , your English is great, and I'm really glad you liked Wherever! I spent a lot of effort trying to stay consistent with the first chapter, and I am so relieved that you managed to feel what I tried to convey! Kisses are so sweet; I'd give virtual kisses to you too! As for the continuation…_

 _ **guestar** , I don't know, I can probably continue Wherever but, but, but I have eight (actually, ten) more promised extra chapters to write and post! Maybe I'll get around to writing chapter three, if more people want to read more? But for now, I won't promise!_

 _ **Angel-Chan234** , I forgot to include this in the author's notes for Wherever's second chapter, but I wrote that for you (since you said I had to continue it in your review, haha)! Thank you for your reviews, and I'm so happy you're still in the fandom! Hugs!_

* * *

 _Not-boyfriend, your ass better avoid my desk from now on_

There, succinct and sufficiently threatening. A touch, and it's sent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Shin:_ But it's close to the door  
 _Shin:_ And it's close to you

 _Ai:_ Well, duh, genius, it's my desk

 _Shin:_ Ok, ok  
 _Shin:_ I'll bring a chair next time

 _Ai:_ Hey, genius  
 _Ai:_ You agreed

 _Shin:_ Can I un-agree? Miss, I think the warranty is still on for this one?  
 _Ai:_ For your brain? Sorry, mister, gotta have that fixed elsewhere, no miracles here  
 _Shin:_ Oh, no, miss, now my heart hurts too. I'm in pain! Save me  
 _Ai:_ Are you at a store or at the hospital? Pick one setting, Kudo-san, and stick to it  
 _Shin:_ What, people can't feel pain unless they're at a hospital now?  
 _Shin:_ It just so happens that the setting is: a ravishing detective goes to a store to dissolve an agreement, but he suddenly feels a sharp ache in his heart! Even worse, his girlfriend unfeelingly ignores his pain!

 _Ai:_ The store. To dissolve an agreement. Wow, good thing your dad's the writer, not you  
 _Shin:_ Hey, I had less than a minute to string that up, I think I deserve an A for that one  
 _Ai:_ A for abhorrent  
 _Shin:_ A for amazing  
 _Ai:_ A for A waste of time  
 _Shin:_ A for Ai loves me anyway

 _Ai:_ A for A distraction, that didn't work because are you or are you going to stop hanging around my desk  
 _Shin:_ Wow, thanks for asking, I clearly have a choice on the matter  
 _Ai:_ And

 _Shin:_ Well, the lovely miss has clearly pointed out the only answer already

 _Shin:_ Alright, don't be mad, remove that knot on your brows or you'll get wrinkles

 _Shin:_ I just missed you

 _Ai:_ We were in the same room, Shin  
 _Shin:_ Shiho  
 _Ai:_ Duh, I get it. But it's just 2 more weeks

 _Shin:_ I know.

 _Shin:_ Ok, I promise. I love you  
 _Ai:_ Curry for dinner today, take care  
 _Shin:_ x  
 _Ai:_ x

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" _Miyano-san_ , you're _smiling_. It's Kudo-san, isn't it?"

 _What the hell?_ The voice almost shocks her into dropping her phone. Shiho's starting to think these people are either paparazzis or tabloid journalists and not chemists.

Before she can turn around and elbow the nearest relationship hound, which is actually anyone currently at the lab that is not Shiho, Shiho turns her phone for the screen to face her.

On the screen are photos of a cute bichon frise.

After brief coos and easy questions about the dog that Shiho was only too happy to answer (anything but Kudo questions, please!), the calm in the lab is restored once more.

 _Well, that wasn't so hard._

Two more weeks to go. _Only_ two more weeks to go.

* * *

 **A/N** _Oh, wow, I honestly did not know how to continue this AT ALL. I wanted to renege so hard on my promise to write an extra chapter for it. I even considered obliterating the entire fic from existence, but this ugly baby is still my ugly baby of a fanfic. Ugh, just reading the fic makes me want to dump it in my vat of WIPs and let it stew there for, I don't know, a year or two. But, well… it's one more work for the ship! Anything for the fandom! Ha ha ha..._


End file.
